


A Lesson in Patience: Val'sharah

by Shaymed, Soule



Series: A Lesson in Patience [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soule/pseuds/Soule
Summary: When Anarchaia goes missing, Grimory is tasked with finding her. Later, Koltira is given a mission in Val'sharah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALiP now has a new permanent home at https://alipofficial.wordpress.com/  
> Please visit us there and join the fun! Don't forget to follow the blog to get instant notifications on new chapters!

The birds flying high enough to soar through the spires of Dalaran give quiet cries in the noonday sun. Anarchaia fusses over a checklist as she sits outside Violet Hold, legs dangling over the bridge and quill in hand. “Ugh. I can’t believe I’ve accumulated so many chores in just a couple of months,” she mutters.

“Finally done with tavern duty?”

The mage jumps and turns. “Oh! Grim. You scared me. Uh, yeah. Heh. Finally paid back all the money I owe. What are you up to?”

The demon hunter places his weight on a hip. “Was on my way to the bank and saw you here. Thought I’d stop and say ‘hi’ since I haven’t seen you for a week.”

“Well, get ready to not see me for another week.” Anarchaia sighs. “Now that I’m free of tavern duty, I have this list of things to do. Just plotting them out in the order most efficient.”

“Ah. Shame.” He chuckles and pats her on the head as though ruffling her hair. “I guess I’ll see you around, then. Hit me up when you have some free time.” He turns to leave.

Anarchaia smiles and gives a wave. “Can do.” She returns to pouring over her list. Not long after, shadow falls over her and she furrows her brow, moving the paper to better see it. “Did you forget something, Grim?” When she gets no response, she turns, but before she’s able to see the cause of the shadow, a burlap sack is thrown over her head and she’s swiftly pulled from her spot on the bridge.

~ * ~

“You were the last one to see her in person.” Khadgar scowls down at the demon hunter, his brow furrowed in frustration and anger. “And you mean to tell me you have no idea where she’s gone? Not even an inkling?”

“Of course not,” Grimory hisses. “Are you implying that I kidnapped her or something? What motive would I have for that?”

“ _I imply nothing._ ” Khadgar sighs and folds his arms, pacing twice and turning away. “Find her for me.”

Grimory blinks. “What? Why?” He narrows his eyes. “And if you care that much—and are convinced she’s in some sort of danger—why don’t _you_ look for her?”

The Archmage turns, blue eyes filled with irritation. “I’m extremely busy here with very important things.”

“More important than Ana?”

“ _Just go._ ”

Grimory grits his fangs. “Yes, Archmage,” he growls, turning and taking his leave, then brooding all the way down the stairs to the citadel.

~ * ~

“Thank you for your help,” Koltira says.

The pink haired shopkeep nods and goes back to fixing the toy train. With a sigh, the death knight steps outside and leans back on the wall, closing his eyes against the sun and his frustrations.

Koltira opens his eyes and catches sight of a familiar pair of horns surrounding a blond mane of hair.

“Grimory!” He strolls over to walk beside him. “It’s been a while. How is…everything?”

Grimory narrows his eyes suspiciously at the death knight. “Deathweaver.” He stops to run a hand over his hair. “It’s…not good. Ana’s gone missing and the old man is taking it rough. He’s making me look for her. You…haven’t heard from her recently?”

A stone drops in Koltira’s stomach. “M-missing? Uh…” He rubs a palm over his mouth. “No. I…haven’t seen her since the Halls.” He pauses for a moment, digesting the information.

“Yeah. It’s been three days, I guess. Last I saw her was outside Violet Hold. He seems to think I have something to do with it.” He scoffs in disgust. “If I know Ana, I’m sure she’s fine.” He sighs, not letting his concern show. “What about you? Anything new? How’s Ali?”

Koltira purses his lips and nods absently, trying to hide the pieces falling into place. He almost doesn’t realize he’s being asked about Alisbeth. “Oh, she’s, um… Would you like help finding Ana?”

Grimory blinks, studying Koltira’s face for a moment. “Yeah, actually. Sure.” He pauses. “You…seem to know something.”

The death knight pauses. “Don’t let this pass farther than us, but, I’m in the city looking for Ali. She’s…missing too.”

Realization glimmers in Grimory’s eyes. “They’re probably together, then! Oh, this is good.” He turns back to the citadel. “Khadgar’ll be off my ass, then.”

“ _Don’t_ …tell him,” Koltira says. “Let’s just think of places they might be?”

Grimory turns abruptly. “Why…?” He shakes his head. “Sure, though I don’t know where I’d even begin.” A moment passes in which he takes the time to think. “Though, when given the chance, Ali went to Lorlathil. Not sure if that means anything.”

“I, uh, I just don’t think Khadgar needs to know. We can update him if we find anything.” Koltira says. “Lorlathil is a good start.”

Grimory rolls his eyes, having had enough of the suspicious behavior and no longer bothering to address it. “Right. I’ll meet you there.” He spreads his wings and crouches before leaping into the sky.

 _He’s not buying it, you fucking idiot. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…_ “Fuck.” Koltira runs his fingers through his hair, then takes off for the flight master, hoping to all the gods that exist or once did that Alisbeth hadn’t actually kidnapped Anarchaia. Or if she had, she hadn’t found out the girl was forsaken.

~ * ~

Grimory’s boot taps lightly against the dirt path leading through the Val’sharah village. He gives a glance around just in case he spots one of the girls. Seeing nothing, he flags down a patrolling venture keeper. “Excuse me…deer…person. I’m looking for a girl. Short. Very thin. Wears a mask over her face. Red and black robes.”

The man narrows his glowing golden eyes in thought before shaking his head. “Not that I’ve seen. I’ve only just begun my shift for the day, however.” He gives an apologetic shrug.

“Thanks anyway,” Grimory groans.

Koltira lands and easily picks Grimory out. “Okay, so, any ideas where we start? Where did she go last time?”

He turns to the stream at the edge of town and points in the direction of the gazebo. “Down near the river. We should probably split up, though. Might be faster.”

“Good idea. You take that half of the road and I’ll take this half.” Koltira turns without waiting and goes to the inn to ask the innkeeper if he’d seen either of the girls.

Grimory does a thorough search of the half of the town he’s assigned, asking anyone and everyone if they’d caught sight of the women, but gains no leads and returns to the flight master to wait for Koltira. He folds his arms and huffs. “They could be anywhere.”

Koltira finds Grimory. “Find anything?”

“No,” he mutters, then growls in frustration. “That was my only idea. Where the hell would they go?”

“Alisbeth would go find things to kill. Could Ana be convinced to kill for fun? Don’t answer that. It was a ridiculous question. Let’s see…what do they even like in common?”

The question runs through Grimory’s head. After a moment he frowns, realizing just how little he knows about the woman he’s spent months with. “I…don’t know. Drinking? Flowers? Typical girl things?”

Koltira sighs. “Alisbeth likes Mageroyals, Anarchaia likes roses.”

_Ugh, they’re closer than I thought. I didn’t even know that._

He thinks. “Anarchaia may like drinking, but I’m sure she’d be more agreeable to remain sober with Alisbeth.” He rubs down his face. “ _You._ ” A realization strikes him.

Grimory blinks and narrows an eye. “Me?”

“Yeah. You slept with both. So…I don’t know where I was going with that. Unless you can make any sort of correlation?”

Grimory jerks his head back and scowls, heat filling his cheeks. “Then you may as well add _yourself_ to that list, yeah?”

Koltira’s ears pull back. “Still going with that nonsense?” He shakes his head and turns away to hide anything that might give him away. “This isn’t helping find them.”

“You started it,” the Illidari snaps. “And you’re right. It’s not. Maybe we should return to Dalaran and ask around.” He crinkles his nose. “Maybe Steamvolt knows something.”

“Who is Steamvolt? And I just…I’m not keen on any of this getting back to Khadgar.”

“A goblin who owns an engineering shop up there.” He motions in the direction of the floating city with his chin. “He always seems to know where she is. Borderline creepy, really. But I guess they see one another often, so…” The curiosity overtakes him. “What do you have against Khadgar finding out? You have some sort of standing you need to maintain with him or something?”

Koltira rolls his eyes skyward as a plea for patience. “Fine. Alisbeth has a bad rep, okay? I don’t want Khadgar thinking she’s done something to Ana. Good enough for you?”

“I guess,” says Grimory as he spreads his wings again. “Meet you there…unless you can think of a place to search alone.”

“Meet me at the north bank when you’re done. I do have something to check. And no, you can’t come.” He opens a death gate and waves the demon hunter off.

Grimory scowls, offended. “Wasn’t gonna ask.” He jumps back into the air and heads back to Dalaran.

“I just meant Acherus!” Koltira shouts. He shakes his head and goes through the gate, then heads straight for Alisbeth’s room.

Once back in the city, Grimory makes his way to Steamvolt’s shop. When he arrives, the goblin man is just locking up his front doors. He turns to the blood elf and scowls when he recognizes him. “Grimory,” he says with little joy in his voice. “What do you want?”

“Ana’s missing,” the Illidari says through clenched teeth.

“I’ve noticed. I don’t know where she is if that’s what you’re here for.” Gildwynn twirls his keys around a finger. “I hear tell she was kidnapped, though.”

“No, she’s with a friend,” Grimory corrects, running a hand over his hair. “We’re looking for either of them. Have you seen a blood elf woman with long, white hair around? A death knight. Real pretty face.”

“I don’t think you realize how many women that description fits.”

Grimory growls and does his best to remain cool. “All right. Never mind. Thanks.” He turns and heads toward the bank on the north side of town.

The goblin shakes his head in his wake and turns to go home, still twirling his keys. “Meathead.”

~ * ~

After realizing there is no light source in Alisbeth’s room, Koltira grabs a candle sconce from a table outside. The first thing he sees are the holes, which he knew were there, then he sees drawings in brown paint. He narrows his eyes and looks closer, licking a finger and bringing it to the paint; it turns red under the moisture. He purses his lips. The same thing is drawn over and over along most of the wall, a curling spiral that narrows to a point.

“Motherfucker.”

On another wall he finds a stick figure with the same curls around the head. There’s an X through the figure. Beside it is a roughly drawn image of what he figures must be Anarchaia’s robes. This drawing is circled. _Well that solves that._ Beside the figures is a pair of triangles with the points at the top, below that is a circle with squiggly lines.

“What the fuck does any of this even mean?” Koltira rubs his eyes and leaves the room, unable to take in any more. He takes the portal to Dalaran and runs to meet Grimory at the bank.

“Find anything?” Grimory asks tiredly, arms folded and leaning against a pillar at the base of the stairs. “Steamvolt was no help…as usual.”

The death knight grits his teeth and mentally decides what the demon hunter even deserves to know. “Yes. She definitely took Ana. There were drawings, in blood, of the two of you. You were crossed out, Ana circled. There were weird squiggles next to it but I can’t think of what it means.”

Grimory tilts his head, then waves a hand for him to follow. “Come, show me.” He leads Koltira into a relatively empty tavern and asks for a piece of parchment and quill. The bartender sets the items down on the bar.

Koltira picks up the quill and draws the triangles, then growls. “Playing some kind of picture game isn’t going to help! We have to find Ana, _now._ ”

Grimory’s eyes slide from the picture to Koltira’s face at the sound of Anarchaia’s name. “You seem more worried about Ana than Ali. Wonder why that is.”

Koltira buries his face in his hands and speaks in a near whisper. “Ali might be trying to kill Ana… Or may have already.”

Grimory furrows his brow, then gives a quiet chuckle. When the other man doesn’t return the laugh, his smile turns to one of incredulity. “…You’re joking.”

“I wish I was. We need to find them, and Khadgar can’t know _anything_ about Alisbeth’s involvement.” He finishes drawing the meaningless squiggles, hoping somehow they might make more sense.

“Why would she want to kill Ana?” he presses, not looking down at the drawing his smile fading.

 _Because she’s undead. Because I…_ “Does it really matter?” Koltira demands.

Grimory blinks. “Of course it does! You really don’t think something like _that_ is important? Ali seemed to like Ana. Why would she kill her? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Koltira jumps in anger and frustration. “Because you were right,” he hisses. “Is that what you want to hear? You were right. That night with the darts…” He shakes his head and rests it in his palms.

Grimory’s eyes widen at the outburst. A moment passes where he processes the information, then he scowls. He clears his throat. “So you’re worried about her…because you like her?” A jealousy spreads through his chest but he pushes it down when Alisbeth’s image comes to mind. “Whatever,” he says with a forced air of uncaring. “Hope you had fun.”

Koltira sneers in disgust. “Ana could be in pieces right now because of me, and all you can say is ‘hope you had fun’? Do you even care?”

“I’m confident she’s fine,” Grimory responds with an attitude. “I know you’re married to Ali but I seem to understand her a bit more than you do. I doubt she’d hurt Ana given the chance.”

Koltira bristles. “You don’t know anything about her. She won’t hesitate to kill Ana.” _Don’t say it…_ “Just trust me.”

Grimory narrows his eyes. “Whatever. You’re just gonna look like a fool when we find them and she’s fine.” He scoffs. “Though I’ll sure you’ll be more relieved than anything.” His eyes flick to the paper and he tilts his head as he examines it. He points a weathered finger at the squiggles. “This is the symbol for hot springs.”

Koltira purses his lips. “Someone needs to care. I know that’s not something you’re good at, but maybe you should try.” He glares down at the paper. _That narrows things down, but…what are these?_ He traces over the triangles.

Grimory bites back a growl. “I _do_ care! I’m sick of people telling me I don’t. I—” He scoffs again. “If you ask me, you care _too_ much.” He suddenly narrows his eyes. “Wait. You don’t care about Ana. You care about Ana telling Ali of your little _walk_.”

Koltira shakes his head, astounded. “I think she already found out. But please, keep mocking me.”

Grimory rolls his eyes, unconvinced. “Whatever. Let’s just find them, yeah?” He glances at the paper again. “The triangles could mean anything. Shrines, tents, mountains… Not sure how we’re going to figure it out.”

“A hot spring? How quaint. Lovely place to go and look at the sulfur deposits, walk along the warm water, boil the bones from a corpse. I’m sure Ali is having an absolute blast.” He pushes to his feet so fat the stool knocks over, but he doesn’t right it. Trying his best to smile and not seem so panicked, he approaches the innkeeper with the paper. “Hi there, I need some help. I need to know where every hot spring is on the Broken Isles.”

The human woman looks at the paper and laughs. “Oh, I know that symbol. It’s painted on all the spas in Highmountain.”

His eyes narrow. “Spas?”

She nods. “Yep! There’s five. Just ask in Thunder Totem for a map with the locations and they’ll set you up.”

“Thank you.” His brow lowers over his eyes as he returns to Grimory. “Highmountain spas. I guess Ana probably is fine. Let’s go.”

Grimory places his hands on his hips and gives a cocky grin. “I’m not gonna say I told you so…” He pauses and turns to the exit. “But I told you so.”

“Maybe so, but your lack of concern for your friend is disconcerting.” He shrugs it off and heads for the flightmaster.

“I’m more worried about Alisbeth, to be honest,” Grimory responds. “You really think Ana would just _let_ someone _kill_ her?”

“It’s easier to kill someone that trusts you,” Koltira counters.

Memories of war suddenly strike him and the demon hunter sobers. “That’s true.” He sighs. “I guess we should hurry, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALiP now has a new permanent home at https://alipofficial.wordpress.com/  
> Please visit us there and join the fun! Don't forget to follow the blog to get instant notifications on new chapters!

Koltira buys a flight to Thunder Totem. Upon landing, he finds a nearby provisioner and acquires a map, having her mark all the spa locations in the area.

Grimory glances over Koltira’s shoulder once they’re together again. “I guess we have some ground to cover. Might be best we stick together for this since they’re all so far apart and neither of us have telepathic powers.” He points to one of the locations near the coastline. “Start here? Go clockwise?”

The death knight shrugs and puts the map away. “I guess any starting place is good.”

“Right. See you there.” Grimory spreads his wings, nearly knocking over a Thunder Totem patron, and flies off toward the coast. Once there, he makes his way for the wooden building he remembers from the map.

“Oh, yes, I’ll meet you there. We should stick together because we have no way to communicate. Excuse me while I fly off and leave you behind, even though it makes me a giant cockhead,” Koltira mocks as he gets on an eagle and flies to the nearest stop, which is still a good walking distance from where he lands. “I swear to gods if I get there and he’s already taken off for the next one I’ll kill him. I don’t care. I will cut off his stupid wings and shove them up his stupid ass.” He finds a wooden building and confirms on the map that it’s the right location.

“They aren’t here,” Grimory says with a pointed tone, then gives a reserved smile. “I…didn’t think it’d take you that long. Sorry.” He pauses, then gives a shrug and a cocky grin. “I’d carry you myself, but all that armor…”

Koltira spins on his heel to head for the next location, not bothering to let Grimory see the map.

The demon hunter straightens as if to follow, then waves a hand and turns back into the building. “Fuck ‘im.” He acquires a new, marked map from the tourist info woman and heads out to the next hot springs.

By the time Koltira gets back to where he can get another flight, he’s sure the demon hunter has already made it to the next place. “Fuck you, Grim.” He instead buys a ride to the one that would be last, thankful to find it so close to the flight master.

“Yeah, I know your death knight,” the tauren inside says. “She stayed one day, then took off.”

Koltira sighs. “Thank you.” He leaves a gold piece on the counter and goes back to the tauren with his waiting eagles.

Upon reaching the quainter spa at the base of the mountains, Grimory questions the kind woman at the front desk. He gives a sigh when she gives him no helpful information. The lack of results finally gets to him and he gives a growl of frustration. “Maybe something _did_ happen to them,” he mutters, smoothing his hair back as he pours over the map. “Ugh. This is exhausting.” He stretches a wing and brings it around to knead the flesh at the bend. _I hope we find them soon._ He pockets the map, rolls a shoulder, and takes off for the mountain’s peak.

At the next location on the map, Koltira receives no information. His eyebrows lower in annoyance as he realizes that they’re probably at the second or third spots, which he would have known if he’d stuck with Grimory. He flies to the third spot on the map, expecting to find the demon hunter already leaving. When he doesn’t, he goes inside to ask.

“Oh, yes, that death knight. Stayed for a day and then left.”

Koltira presses frustrated palms into his face. “And the mage? What about the mage?”

“I didn’t see any mage. The elf was alone, far as I could tell.”

“Thank you.”

Koltira leaves and a few steps back onto the trail he shouts in anger and begins punching a tree over and over.

Grimory lands gingerly at the next stop, his feet crunching in the snow. He shivers as he steps into the building and gives a look around. A tauren quickly comes up from behind and wraps him in a fur cloak. “Welcome,” she greets in a dreamy tone. “We don’t get many of you Illidari up here. How can I help you?”

Grimory nods a thanks to the woman and pulls his ears back. “Actually, I’m looking for two women. A blood elf death knight and a…mage. Red and black robes. Have you seen anyone around here like that?”

The woman gives a warm smile. “We actually have two young ladies here that fit that description now.”

Grimory’s eyes light up and he nearly grabs the woman by the arms, but restrains himself. “You do? Where?”

The tauren woman disappears down a hallway. After a few minutes she returns with a blood elf woman and a Gnome woman, both of whom wear impatient frowns and towels. Grimory’s expression falls and he runs a palm over his face. “Those aren’t them,” he grumbles. The women give offended scowls before turning and returning to their room. “Thanks anyway,” Grimory says, the panic in his chest rising. He leaves, placing the fur cloak on a hook beside the exit.

Upon arriving at what he thought to be the last spa, Grimory stops on his way to the building as he notices a familiar face near a battered tree trunk. “No luck?” he inquiries as he approaches, still doing his best to remain calm and collected. He glances at the tree, then the splinters on Koltira’s knuckles. “You all right?”

“Just a lot of stayed one day then left.” He growls and hits the tree again.

A tauren woman bustles from the spa. “Stop! You are ruining the harmony of this place!”

In a frustrated rage, Koltira spins on her. “I have been to every spa in Highmountain and gotten _nothing_. I don’t care about your damned harmony!”

She raises her eyebrows. “What is it that brought you to the spas?”

Koltira unfolds the drawing and tosses it at her. “We’ve been to every spa on the map and found nothing!”

The tauren laughs. “Silly elf. This is your map! Come!” She ushers him to stand beside her and turns to point at two tall peaks. “See how this is different than the symbols of the spa? It’s close, but the spring is in the wrong place. The spring you seek is between those mountains. There is no spa there, but a few people know about it.”

Koltira purses his lips, wanting to punch something else. “Thank you.”

“Good luck.” She laughs and returns to the building.

Without a word Koltira stomps off the trail, heading straight for the area between the mountains.

Grimory blinks multiple times, then smiles excitedly and follows. “Woah, wait up! This is good! Aren’t you happy? They’re probably there.”

Koltira ignores the demon hunter for a long time, then spins on him, getting right in his face. “I’ve had about enough of you. No, I am _not_ happy. I’m anxious. But you’re not because you don’t care about either of them. Follow orders; that’s all you’re good at. You don’t care about anyone but yourself. Use once and destroy, that’s how you see them, isn’t it? Just go back to your little space ship and stop pretending to have _any_ sort of interest in this.” He doesn’t wait for any kind of retort as he turns around and continues in a straight line for the spring.

Grimory stops, leaning back as he’s reprimanded. His wide eyes slowly narrow into a scowl as the death knight speaks. He clenches his teeth when Koltira turns and takes a step forward to pull the other’s shoulder as hard as he can without bringing him to the dirt. “ _Listen here, motherfucker_.” Flames billow from his eyes. “I _do_ care, all right?! This isn’t more than just some assignment to me! When I heard Ana had gone missing, I was worried—and still am! The weird, sudden fact that Ali wants to kill her and now they’re alone together makes me sick to my stomach, okay? Just because I don’t wear my heart on my fucking sleeve like you doesn’t mean _I don’t give a shit!_ ”

The death knight shoves him back a step. “Bull. Shit.” He turns to walk away again. “I have this handled. Go be an asshole somewhere else.”

Grimory gives another growl and takes off into the air, flying ahead. “Like hell you do.”

Koltira punches another tree, leaving a smear of his blood on the bark. He stares at the ground ahead, seeing his invisible trail to follow, but doesn’t move. His feet refuse. Instead he returns to punching the tree until the bones of his knuckles meet the bark, no flesh left as cushion. Still he continues to beat on it.

Grimory reaches the valley between the two peaks to find a strip of lush grass and pine trees. In the basin of the valley sits a steaming hot spring. Further up the hill, surrounded by chiseled stone and pillars, is a therapeutic mud bath—and a head full of white hair beside a fiery mask. Grimory gives a loud sigh of relief and makes his way up the hillside to the pool of mud. “Ana! Ali!”

Koltira purses his lips, remembering Darion’s words to him, then turns back to make his way to the spring.

Anarchaia turns her head and smiles, lifting a mud-covered arm to wave. “Grim! Hi. Uh…I’m pretty sure I know why you’re here.” She cups her mouth with a hand. <<She wouldn’t let me leave,>> she whispers in Darnassian.

Alisbeth lifts her head and looks the wrong direction, her eyes covered by a black blindfold. “Hi! You guys took forever! It’s almost like you didn’t even look in my room! I drew such pretty pictures.”

Grimory furrows his brow and comes to crouch next to the pool. “Why are you blindfolded?”

Alisbeth jumps and turns to look at where his voice came from. “It’s a game! Annie’s Mud Spa. We do it blindfolded.” Then she whispers, “I know it’s only because she’s self-conscious about her flat boobs.”

The mage bristles and covers herself defensively. “ _It is not!_ ”

Grimory gives a quiet chuckle, his relief making him giddy. “We’ve been all over Highmountain looking for you two. Khadgar threw a fit, you know. Raised his voice at me and everything.”

Anarchaia blinks and she shrinks back into the wall behind her. “He _yelled_ at you?” She resists rubbing her face with her dirty hands. “Oh gods, I feel so terrible. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal…” She then blinks. “Wait, _we_?”

Koltira stops again, knowing Grimory is already there. _Just turn around. You couldn’t find her._ He turns and stares back the way he’d come. _No need to keep searching._

Alisbeth frowns and hooks her thumbs under her blindfold. “I’m breaking the rules!” She yanks the cloth to her forehead. “Kolty?” She gives a sad sigh and stares at the deep brown mud.

Grimory notices the falter in Alisbeth’s smile and turns to look behind him. He straightens to his feet. “They’re up here,” he says loud enough for the other to hear. “Alive…in a loose sense of the word at least.”

The death knight contemplates both paths after hearing the confirmation they’re there. But he doesn’t move. Not for a long time. Until his feet turn and lead him up the path to the clearing. He doesn’t look at any of them as he comes to stand by the mud hole.

“Kolty!” She spreads her arms wide, flinging mud everywhere.

“Alisbeth, get out of there. We have to go.”

Grimory gives a grunt of disgust at Koltira’s behavior. “Would you calm down? They’re safe and having fun. Leave her be, for once.”

Anarchaia sinks further into the mud until it touches her chin, discomfort spreading through her with the tension in the air.

“But you just got here. I haven’t seen you or Adamantium or Gryphon in…I don’t even know how long it was.” Alisbeth’s frown deepens as her throat tightens.

“A month.”

“So let’s just have some fun before—”

Koltira growls. “It’s not my choice. Come, now.”

Tears shine in her eyes. “But I was good.”

The demon hunter fully turns to Koltira, his annoyance reaching a peak. “No, it _is_ your choice. You’re choosing what I’m assuming is a command from a superior over the happiness of someone you claim to love. She hasn’t seen Ana in a month! What is your deal?”

“I haven’t seen anything in a month,” she corrects quietly.

He frowns. “If I don’t take her back, Darion said he’d come for her himself.”

Alisbeth’s mouth drops open before she covers it with a muddy hand. “No.” She shakes her head. Tears break free to wet her cheeks.

Grimory glances down at Alisbeth from the corner of his eye and his scowl deepens. He straightens again. “I don’t know what kind of torture chamber you’re running up there, but I’ve had enough of it. You need to man the fuck up and tell this Darion asshole he’s hurting her.” Her points down to the sobbing Alisbeth. “This is getting ridiculous.”

Anarchaia wades through the mud to comfort the girl. “It’ll be okay, Ali.” She rests a comforting hand on her back.

Koltira fights with his own voice. “He doesn’t mean to put her back in the room.”

Alisbeth shakes her head. “No. No, it’ll never be okay.” She turns and climbs out of the pit. “I just need to…to wash off.” She looks to Koltira. “I w-want to wear m-my dress, okay?”

Koltira only swallows and nods, his eyes on the ground as she passes him for the steaming water of the hot spring.

Grimory gives another scoff of disgust. “I bet you told her she wouldn’t go to her room a month ago, too. You freaks have her so brainwashed it’s honestly heinous. You just—”

“Grim, that’s enough,” Anarchaia interjects from ankle-height. “You’re intruding into business that’s not your own. I’m sure their reasons are sincere.”

He turns an incredulous eye to the mage. “Are you brainwashed, too? Am I the only sane one here?”

Koltira gnashes his teeth together and finally glares at the demon hunter. “You’re the only one that brainwashed her. We were going to leave. But once she walked through that gate she started attacking everyone. And it’s because of _you._ They wouldn’t even let _me_ see her. We had to talk to each other through the door and I could only touch her if I reached through the slot at the bottom. And then she broke out to see you.” His own eyes shine with his torture as he looks down at Anarchaia. “The death penalty is never sincere.” He turns away from them unable to contain the anger and the pain welling within him. “Oh, gods, what am I going to do?” He vaguely takes note of the still clear water of the spring, but is too distraught to register the strangeness of it.

“ _Death penalty?_ ” the two say in unison.

“For what?!” Grimory barks, the information he was given prior to that fact being overshadowed. “Leaving a room?!”

Anarchaia steps forward to place her hands on the edge of the pool. “I’m sure there’s something we can do.” The corners of her mouth twitch into a frown. “I-I’ll return to Master. Tell him that she rescued me from my kidnapper. Surely that would stand for something? I’ve been with her this entire time. She’s done nothing wrong—she’s harmed no one.”

“Final straw.” He glances at Grimory over his shoulder. “What did you say to her?”

Grimory jerks his head back and narrows his eyes. “What do you mean? When?”

Koltira grits his teeth, then turns back to them. “Ali didn’t want Ana. She drew the figures of you, but crossed you out and circled Ana. _You_ can’t be kidnapped. Ana can. Then there’s the drawings. Just one thing over and over…your horns. Why is she obsessing over getting to you? What did you say to her at the Halls of Valor?”

Anarchaia narrows her eyes and whispers “Why can I be kidnapped but he can’t?”

Grimory’s features soften—if only somewhat. “I…just told her I wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. That if I had to stay around to prove I was real, and not a dream, I would. But you swept that right out from under me. She probably hates me now for not keeping my promise. But I bet you’re happy about that.”

Koltira narrows his eyes the littlest bit. “Why does it matter to you how she feels about you?”

The Illidari scowls. _He’s trying to get you to say it. In front of Ana no less. Bastard._ “Because she’s my friend. I’d prefer if all my friends were safe…happy…not brainwashed or manipulated.”

“I didn’t…!” He takes a calming breath. “I don’t know why she took you, Ana. Maybe because you’re small?” He sighs out his frustration and forces himself to remain composed. “I suppose one more day can’t hurt. Mograine doesn’t have to know. Maybe we’re still searching.” He shoves his toe in the dirt. “Maybe you can pull some strings, Ana? See what can be done?” He turns to Grimory and nods. “I’m glad she had a friend like you. She needed someone to make those kinds of promises, whether they were broken or not.”

Grimory sobers, but says nothing—only nods out of respect.

Anarchaia gives a smile and nods. “Yes, absolutely. I’ll see what I can do.” Something catches her eye and she tilts her head to see the source of the drop of blood. “You’re hurt,” she says, eyes on his bloodied knuckles.

Koltira hides his knuckles. “I have some stress I needed to work out. I’m more concerned with how you plan on cleaning off if you’re naked and…” He eyes Grimory, then turns to the hot spring. It finally clicks. The water is clear and undisturbed, a black cloth on the ground beside it. The death knight begins to laugh. “For once I’m glad she’s so sneaky.” He turns to Grimory. “However, I’d still rather she wasn’t running naked in the woods. Could you…” He points upward.

Grimory gives a curt salute and grin, spreads his wings, and takes off over the trees to search for Alisbeth.

“Well I’m still in here for a reason. Heh.” Anarchaia sinks further into the mud as if everyone can see her body despite being completely submerged.

Koltira smirks down at the mage. “Too bad, since now both of them are conveniently gone and you can trust me to turn my back.” He turns away from her and stares off into the trees.

Anarchaia gives a sheepish grin. “I suppose you have a point.” She lifts herself out of the mud pool, casting him a quick glance to ensure he’s keeping his word, and makes her way down to the springs, leaving dirty footprints behind her.

Koltira resist peeking, his mind preoccupied with his own troubles with Alisbeth—until a single memory flashes into his mind. He glances from the corner of his eye. _Even under the mud she’s beautiful._ He turns away. _Stop it._ Another memory. _Stop._ He clenches his fist and growls at himself.

Anarchaia makes short work of cleaning herself off, figuring that the quicker she does so, the less time she spends naked in public. After drying of with a vortex of fire, she conjures her clothes—buttoning her gloves and shirt, tying the ties in back, lacing her pants—then throws her robes over her head. She sighs as she returns to the hill. “I hope you guys weren’t searching long,” she says with an embarrassed grin, her eyes still flicking to his wounded hands. _I’d hate to be more of a bother to you than I already am— No. Don’t say that out loud._

He shakes his head. “Just a day, give or take a few hours.” He sighs. “I’m sorry. I let my duty get to my head and didn’t think of other possibilities. But, to be fair, who is there to advocate for the life of a forsaken serial killer with little to no self-control, violent mood swings, and a penchant for killing first and never asking questions?”

Anarchaia gives a shrug. “Her friends, one would assume.”

Koltira searches the sky. “How long does it usually take for him to track someone down?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALiP now has a new permanent home at https://alipofficial.wordpress.com/  
> Please visit us there and join the fun! Don't forget to follow the blog to get instant notifications on new chapters!

The dried mud crumbles from Alisbeth’s skin as she runs through the trees, determined to put herself as far away from going back as she can.

Grimory finally sees the running figure through the trees. He flies down in an attempt to cut her off, landing in front of her and holding his arms out. “Ali, slow down!”

Alisbeth doesn’t slow down and instead crashes into Grimory. She squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her arms around him. “Hi.”

Grimory grunts as he’s pushed back, stumbling to his rear. He grimaces as mud smears across his chest, but returns the hug regardless. “Hi,” he chuckles.

Alisbeth curls onto Grimory’s lap. “I was just trying to see you. I didn’t know… I didn’t think Mograine meant this as being ‘one more step out of line.’ I hope the other guy isn’t in trouble, too!” She casts her wide eyes on him. “Do you know if he’s in trouble, too? He didn’t know, I swear! I didn’t tell him what I was doing with the stuff he got me!”

Grimory’s features soften to a gentle smile. _She did miss me._ “Slow down. Who? What guy?”

“I had him get me things and slip them under the door. I told him if he did I’d give him a great reward after. He got me different armor and clothes and then unlocked Bloodmist’s stall and got the keys off Mograine to unlock my room. I just…shoved a bunch of candy canes at him because I didn’t have anything else. I don’t know who he was. Just some…adventurer, I guess?” She squints up at a crying eagle. “I missed sunlight. And birds. And wind.” She holds out her hand, fingers splayed to feel the tiny breeze slip between them.

Grimory frowns and hugs her close. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go. It’s my fault.”

“You’re so warm. The spring is warmer! But it’s not the same.” She sighs. “And I didn’t give you a choice. I had to go. Mograine said.”

Grimory sighs. “You don’t have to listen to him, you know.”

Alisbeth stares at him. “But, he’s my superior. I have to listen to him. At least when _he_ gives an order. When he sends Koltira I can at least…get some wiggle room.” She laughs and wiggles her body, then laughs harder.

Grimory can’t help but smile at her silliness. “Superiors aren’t always right. They make mistakes just like the rest of us. In commands, decisions, judgments…” He twirls a lock of her hair between a thumb and forefinger.

Alisbeth sobers. “I don’t want to die. It’ll make me nothing. I don’t want to be nothing.”

Grimory frowns once more and he avoids looking into her eyes. “You can’t die if you just never go back.”

Alisbeth cocks an eyebrow at Grimory. “But…don’t I have to?”

Grimory tilts his head. “Why do you think you have to?”

Alisbeth shrugs. “Because orders?”

Grimory purses his lips and lifts an eyebrow. “There’s more to life than orders, Ali,” he responds quietly, releasing her hair and letting it fall back.

Alisbeth looks down at her arms and giggles. “I look like a crockalisk!” She scratches at the dried mud. “So…what would you do?”

Grimory helps remove some of the dirt from her shoulders. “If I was part of an army that locked me away in a room, I’d either leave or demand they just kill me.”

“But, they _are_ going to kill me. Should I let them?” She stops fidgeting with the dirt on her arms to look at him, trying to catch his eye.

Grimory’s emerald eyes quickly flick to her icy ones. “No. Don’t do that.” He pauses, his features gaining a hint of somberness. “I’d miss you too much.”

“You’re just saying that,” Alisbeth says. She smiles and pushes at his cheek. “So what should I do?”

“Am not,” Grimory says with a grin as his cheek is squished against his teeth. “What do you _want_ to do?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

Alisbeth scrunches one side of her face in thought. “I want to do what _you_ want to do!”

 _Kiss you._ Grimory sighs and picks the mud from beneath his short nails. “You wouldn’t want to do what I want to do.” _Nor should she. She’s married…but that’s never stopped either of you. But that doesn’t make it right. But I still want it._ “So you decide for yourself.”

Alisbeth shrugs. “Maybe I do? How do you know if you don’t tell me?” She bites her lower lip in thought and looks around. “I bet they’re coming for us now. Should we go?”

Grimory glances up at the sky and sighs. “Yeah, we should.” He gives her another grin. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Alisbeth scrunches her face at the demon hunter. “I said I want to do what you want to do. Let’s do that.”

Grimory chews on the inside of his lip, then shakes his head. “Nah. You’ll just hit me. Or _worse_.” He lies back, resting on his elbows to look up at her with a smirk.

Alisbeth pops to her feet. “Okay, well, then I guess we won’t do what you want.” She frowns and opens her mouth to say something else, then closes it and starts running again.

Grimory blinks and scrambles back to his feet to follow. “Ali, wait! Kolt and Ana are _that_ way!”

“I know!” Alisbeth shouts. “That’s why I’m running _this_ way!”

Grimory grits his teeth and takes off above the trees, doing his best to keep sight of her. _“Let’s at least get you some clothes!”_ he calls.

“I have clothes!” Alisbeth shouts up at him. “I’m wearing underwear so mud doesn’t go up my— _aah!_ ” Having not been looking where she was going, Alisbeth trips over a protruding root, which sends her sprawling across the foliage.

“Ali!” The demon hunter quickly lands and rushes to her side. “Are you all right?” He picks a few leaves lodged within the dried mud on her body.

Alisbeth giggles. “That was actually fun. I’m not saying I want to fall again, but I wouldn’t mind it.” She brushes her hair back and sobers. “I don’t want to go back. But if that’s what you want, then I’ll go.”

Grimory helps the woman back to her feet, pulling more twigs out of her hair with an endearing smile. “Then we won’t go back. We can stay here. In the forest. Shirtless.”

Alisbeth shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind a shirt. Or a bath.” She looks up at him, squinting at the sun over his head. “You really think we could live forever in the forest?”

Grimory gives a laugh and sighs in defeat. “No, probably not. Though…we should get you dressed somehow before going anywhere but here.” He smiles. “It’d be pretty hilarious if we just…left those two back there.”

Alisbeth narrows her eyes. “Would it be fun?”

Grimory’s smile widens. “That depends on what we do with our time.”

Alisbeth claps and bites her lower lip, then leans to press her palms on his chest for a excited second. “Could we kill things? And drink? And scare animals…then kill them, of course.” She looks down at herself. “But shower and clothes first, right? That’s usually the right way to do things?”

Grimory nods. “That’s probably best. We need to get you dressed before we go anywhere. And unless Ana’s here, we’ll need to get our own booze.”

Alisbeth’s eyes light up. “Let’s find a tavern and _kill_ everyone and take their booze and then I can take clothes from the corpses! Just whatever fits. We can get _you_ some and we can pretend we’re other people! I’ll be a miner in search of truesilver.” She crouches and throws up and excited fist. “Let’s go!”

Grimory blinks. “Innocent people?”

Alisbeth takes Grimory’s hand and pulls at him. “Anyone that gets in our way. Plus forsaken. All of them have to die. It’s for the best.”

Grimory gives a bit of resistance at her pulling. “Why don’t we find some thieves to kill and pretend to be _them_? We can steal things then and no one will suspect us.” _Please be reasonable._

Alisbeth’s eyes light up at the new suggestion. “That idea is so much better! You’re so good at this!”

Grimory rolls his eyes upward, thanking the heavens. “Good! Now we just need to find a rogue encampment, yeah? They’re sure to have booze, too.”

Alisbeth leaps into Grimory’s arms. “Off to adventure and plunder!”

Grimory laughs and makes for the tree line. “And a shirt.”

“And pants and shoes and oh, oh! Can I have an eyepatch? Can I dye my hair? Can I cut my hair? Can we cu—… Dye your hair?” Alisbeth reaches up to play with a few styled clumps of blond.

“Nothing sharp or colored is going anywhere near my hair,” Grimory says, half-joking half-serious. “And I like yours the way it is.”

Alisbeth bites her lower lip. “But…what if it was _blue_?”

Grimory furrows his brow down at the death knight. “Yours or mine?”

“ _Mine!_ ” Alisbeth squeals. “Come on. Blue hair and blue eyes and blue…ish skin. I’d look so cool! Oh, and an eye patch. Don’t forget the eyepatch.” She adjusts herself to lean closer to his warmth.

Grimory grimaces. “No, please don’t. You’re pretty the way you are. The eyepatch I approve of, though.” He stops when he hears voices through the trees, then motions for her to be quiet. A light glows dimly near the path. “Looks like plain adventurers.”

“What if they’re not plain adventurers? Want me to go distract them while you go in from behind?” She scrambles to get down from his grasp.

Grimory does his best to hold onto her. “Wait!” he hisses. “Let’s listen to what they’re saying first. That could give us the reason we need.”

Alisbeth stops. “Okay, fine. But _then_ can I go distract them? I mean, I _am_ dressed for the part.” She sends an evil grin up at him.

Grimory mulls over the idea for a moment, then returns the grin, setting her down. “Deal. Just no killing until we’re sure they’re thieves.”

Alisbeth nods insistently. “Okay. I’ll just go in and—Oh! Hit me! Damsel in distress! ‘Help me please!’” She throws her head back, the back of her hand to her forehead. “If they attack me, we kill them? What if they don’t attack? Can we still kill them?”

Grimory blinks and furrows his brow. “I’m not going to hit you,” he hisses. “Just go out and, I dunno, flaunt yourself. If they try to rape you or something, we’ll know they’re pieces of shit.”

Alisbeth pokes out a lower lip. “You just don’t want me to be a damsel in distress.” She furrows her brow. “I don’t want to flaunt myself. I don’t know how.” She frowns. “I’m doing what I want. You can’t stop me.” The death knight spins and runs away toward the camp before Grimory can stop her.

Grimory reaches out a hand to stop her, then curses under his breath when it’s too late. He follows closely as to keep an eye on her from a safe distance. _Please don’t get hurt._

Alisbeth stops and points for Grimory to go around the back of the encampment, then forces herself to stumble the last few feet out of the bushes. “Thank gods!” she says, covering her bare breasts in an act of innocent modesty. “I need help.”


End file.
